A ride hailing service is dependent on the capability for the user and vehicle to identify each other's position accurately so the user can enter the vehicle and begin their service. Delays in user's and vehicles identifying each other's location accurately results in decreased utilization (higher costs) and potential missed rides, or loss of revenue. Positional accuracy of a mobile device, however, which is typically used to identify a requesting user's location, may be limited due to technical limitations of GNSS solutions and cellular triangulation.
Users of ride hailing services and the vehicles/drivers themselves must be able to visually identify each other through some method, however limited sight lines due to obstructions or other environmental variables can increase the amount of time spent looking for the vehicle. An example of this issue would be a user being located at the corner of a building but being located by GNSS or cellular triangulation on the wrong side of the corner, which could result in the driver looking for the user in the wrong place, which would cause delay. Another example may be a user located on a section of the street which does not allow parking. For an autonomous vehicle (AV) and/or human drivers, this fact may prevent or delay pick up.